


We Are An Unusual Couple

by funkyghost



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Adora has the mind stone, Adora is Vision, Adora is a synthezoid, Catra Has Issues (She-Ra), Catra Needs Therapy (She-Ra), Catra has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (She-Ra), Catra has Wanda’s chaos magic, Catra is Wanda, Crossover, Double Trouble is Agnes, Each chapter is one episode, F/F, George is Vision’s boss, Hurt Catra (She-Ra), I randomly thought of this while scrolling through tiktok, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Netossa is Jones, Perfuma is Norm, Ralph is just Ralph bc yeah idk what to do for him, Slightly out of character dialogue, Spinnerella is Dottie, Spoilers, Wandavision x She-ra crossover, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyghost/pseuds/funkyghost
Summary: Adora and Catra just moved into a town called Westview. Catra can move things with her mind, and Adora is a synthezoid. Can they keep their powers a secret? Or will their neighbors become suspicious of them?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	We Are An Unusual Couple

**Author's Note:**

> This was extremely fun to write so I hope you all like it :)

Catra levitated a glass up in the air and brought a dishrag next to it, drying off the freshly-cleaned cup. She lifted the plates, one-by-one up to the rack. Not paying attention, she accidentally crashed one against Adora’s head. Adora looked up from the newspaper she had been reading.  
“My wife and her flying saucers,” she said, shaking her head.  
“My wife and her indestructible head,” Catra teased back. Her wife, Adora, was a synthezoid, made of the strongest metal on earth, vibranium. So fortunately the plate left not even a scratch on her.  
“Aren’t we a fine pair,” Adora smiled, kissing Catra on the head.  
Catra waved her hand and the plate’s shards came back together instantly and joined the rest of the plates on the shelf.  
“What do you say to silver dollar pancakes, crispy hash browns, bacon, eggs, freshly squeezed orange juice, and black coffee?” Catra asked.  
“I say, ‘Oh, I don’t eat food,” Adora chuckled, looking up from her newspaper again.  
“Well that explains the empty refrigerator,” Catra laughed.  
Adora tilted her head, looking over at the calendar on the wall.  
“Catra?” She asked.  
“Hmm?”  
“Is there something special about today?”  
“Well I know the apron is a bit much dear,” she admitted, looking down at her outfit, “But I am doing my best to blend in.”  
“No, no, there on the calendar,” she pointed, “Someone’s drawn a little heart right above today’s date.” Adora rested her chin on Catra’s head, gently holding onto her shoulders.  
“Oh yes the heart,” Catra replied nervously, “Well, don’t tell me you have forgotten, Adora.”  
“Forgotten? Oh, Catra, I’m incapable of forgetfulness. I remember everything. That’s not an exaggeration. In fact, I’m incapable of exaggeration,” Adora said confidently.  
“Well, then tell me what’s so important about today’s date.”  
Adora paused for a moment.  
“What was the question again?” Catra gave her a look, “Oh, well, perhaps you’ve forgotten yourself.” Adora waved her hand dismissively.  
“Me? Heavens, no. I’ve been so looking forward to it.”  
“As have I. Today we are celebrating...”  
“You bet we are. It’s the first time we...have ever celebrated this occasion before.” Catra leaned over the counter, Adora did the same.  
“It’s a special day!” Adora thought, bouncing her leg.  
“Perhaps an evening...” Catra trailed off.  
“Of great significance...” Adora added.  
“To us both!”  
“Naturally.”  
“Obviously.”  
“Exactly.”  
Adora leaned over the counter to give Catra a peck on the lips.  
“Well done, us,” Adora muttered, “All right. Well, that’s me off to work, then.”  
“Oh! Don’t forget!” Catra exclaimed.  
“I haven’t!” Adora assured her.  
Catra made a waving gesture to her face.  
“Oh!” Adora chuckled, looking in the mirror. She laughed and waved her finger in front of her face, making fun of herself. She shook her head, her robotic, metal plated face turning into a human one.  
Adora then blew a kiss to Catra, who caught it in her right hand.  
“Have a good day, dear,” Adora called, walking out the door.  
Catra made her way over to the hanging calendar, pondering it. A little heart drawn above the date, August 23rd. She tilted her head and lightly chewed on her thumb nail trying to remember what was going on that day. She pondered this for a moment when she suddenly heard knocking on the door. She opened it to see a very tall, slender person there holding a potted plant with a ribbon on it.  
“Oh! Hello, dear. I’m Double Trouble, your neighbor to the right. My right, not yours. Forgive me for not stopping by sooner to welcome you to the block. My mother-in-law was in town, so I wasn’t,” they smiled, handing over the plant.  
“So, what’s your name? Where are you from? And most importantly, how’s your bridge game, hon?” They chuckled, walking into the house.  
“I’m Catra.” She said, holding out the hand that wasn’t occupied by the plant.  
“Catra. Charmed.” They shook her hand with a smile. They glanced at the living room, “Golly, you settled in fast! Did you use a moving company?” They asked.  
“I sure did. Those boxes don’t move themselves,” Catra nervously stated, setting the plant down on the dining table.  
Double Trouble chuckled, “So what’s a single gal like you doing rattling around this big house?”  
“No I’m not single.” Catra shook her head.  
“Oh, I don’t see a ring,” Double Trouble noticed, sitting down on the couch.  
Catra looked down at her hand, seemingly only just now realizing this, “Well, I assure you I’m married. To a woman. A human one and tall. As a matter of fact, she’ll be home later tonight for a special occasion. Just the two of us.”  
“Oh, is it somebody’s birthday?”  
“Not a birthday.”  
“Well, today isn’t a holiday, is it?”  
“No, it’s not a holiday.”  
“An anniversary then?”  
Catra thought about this for a moment, “Ye...Yes! Yes! It’s our anniversary!” She declared, joining Double Trouble on the couch.  
“Oh, how marvelous!” They exclaimed, taking Catra’s hands, “How many years?”  
Catra hesitated, “Well, it feels like we’ve always been together.”  
“Lucky gal. The only way Ralph would remember our anniversary is if there was a beer named June 2nd,” they said somewhat solemnly.  
“So what do you have planned?” They asked, excited to hear all the details.  
“How do you mean?”  
“For your special night. A young thing like you doesn’t have to do much, but it’s still fun to set the scene.” Catra nodded, “Say, I was just reading a crackerjack magazine article called, ‘How To Treat Your Husband To Keep Your Husband,’ and let me tell you, what Ralph could really use is, ‘How To Goose Your Spouse So You Don’t Lose Your Spouse.” Catra held in a giggle, “Hang on. I’ll go grab it and we can start planning. Oh, this is gonna be a gas!” They exclaimed, speed walking out the door to retrieve the magazine.  
Catra smiled in anticipation for tonight. 

The song “Yakety Yak” played on the radio in the office building Adora was working in. Absolutely none of the lyrics made sense to her. She continued typing away on her typewriter far faster than any human was capable of. Finally finishing, she pushed her rolling chair out and stood up, grabbing the large stack of files on her desk.  
“Here are those computational forms that you requested, Perfuma. There you go,” she said, setting the stack down on her co-worker, Perfuma’s desk.  
“Gee willikers, that was fast!” She looked at Adora with amazement, “Hey, the music isn’t bothering you, is it, pal?”  
“In terms of distraction from work, or the largely nonsensical nature of the lyrics?”  
“The first one.”  
“Ah, no, thank you, Perfuma.” Adora lingered by her desk a moment longer however.  
“Hey, is there somethin’ I can help you with, buddy?” She asked.  
“Yes, as a matter of fact, there is. Would you be so kind as to tell me what it is we do here exactly?” Adora asked, resting her hand on Perfuma’s shoulder, “Do we make something?”  
“No.”  
“Right. Do we buy or sell something?”  
“No and no.”  
“Then what is the purpose of this company?”  
“All I know is, since you’ve gotten here, productivity has gone up 300%.”  
“Yes, but what it is we’re producing?” Adora flipped through one of the files she had set on Perfuma’s desk.  
“Computational forms. And no one can process the data quite like you do, pal. You’re like a walking computer.”  
“What? I most certainly am not,” Adora snapped, “I’m a regular carbon-based employee made entirely of organic matter, much like yourself, Perfuma.” Adora slammed the file back down on her desk. She turned away and angrily straightened her suit.  
“Hey! What’s got your feathers all ruffled?”  
Adora sat down on her desk, “Yes, I’m sorry, I’m a tad on edge. You see, it appears there’s something special about today, special to Catra, that’s my wife, and gee, I can’t, for the life of me, recall what it is.” Adora chewed on her nail, deep in thought until her boss’s door opened and her and Perfuma rushed back to their seats and resumed working.  
“Adora.”  
“Yes?”  
“Husband and I are looking forward to this evening.” Suddenly it clicked in Adora’s mind that the heart on the calendar referenced the heart on his boss’s shirt he wore.  
“Of course! Dinner with Mr. George and his dear husband Mr. Lance.”  
“That’s what I said. What’s wrong with you? Have you got a screw loose?”  
“Oh, no, sir. Screws all tightened, sir,” Adora said, knocking on her head.  
“Yes, I should hope so. Employee dinners are a rite of passage for the new hires.”  
“Ah.”  
“Netossa over there failed miserably.” Netossa was walking out of the back room with a box full of office supplies, “Isn’t that right Netossa?”  
“The wife though five courses would be sufficient.”  
“And there was that paltry excuse for entertainment.”  
“A string quartet?”  
“And you had that embarrassing display of beatnik enthusiasm.”  
“I wore a turtleneck.”  
“Yes. Best of luck out there in the unemployment line, Netossa.” She walked out of the building. Adora sat back down at her desk, “You know I owe my success to being a keen judge of character. No skeletons in your closet, eh, Adora?”  
“I don’t have a skeleton, sir,” Adora answered truthfully.  
“Glad to hear it. Your future in this company depends on it.” Her boss walked back into his office, leaving her alone at her desk to worry endlessly about tonight.

“And you don’t have a song?” Double Trouble asked, “Nothing special you played at your wedding?”  
“No, nothing special.” Catra shook her head.  
“I’ll just loan you some records then. So we’ve got music covered, decor, wardrobe. Oh! What about seduction techniques?” They raised their eyebrows.  
“Oh I have those.”  
“Of course, you do.”  
“Just out of curiosity, what does it say?”  
“That you should stumble when you walk into a room so he can catch you. It’s romantic.”  
“Any other tricks?”  
“You could point out the fact that the death rate of single men is twice that of married men.”  
“Now, that’s romantic.” They both laughed.  
The phone began to ring, Catra stood up to go get it.  
“Hello?”  
“Catra, darling.”  
“Adora, sweetheart.”  
“Listen, about tonight...” Adora whispered.  
“Don’t worry, dear. I have everything under control.”  
“Oh, well, that is a relief. I must confess, I’m really rather nervous.”  
“Nervous? Whatever for?”  
“Well, you know, darling, I still get a little tongue-tied.”  
“Adora, after all this time...”  
“There’s an awful lot riding on this one, Catra. If tonight doesn’t go just so, I think this could be the end.”  
“Well it’s just one night. There’s no need to get dramatic.”  
“Perhaps you’re right. Well, glad to know we’re both on the same page. Until tonight then, my darling.”  
“Until tonight.” 

“Here we are!” Adora said, leading her boss and his husband inside, proud to show off her home which was dark and lit only by candles at the moment.  
“Oh! How very atmospheric!” Lance said.  
“What’s going on here, Adora? You blow a fuse?” George asked.  
“Pardon me while I just go and fetch my wife.” Adora said, jogging into the kitchen.  
“Guess who?” Catra flirted, coming up behind George. Adora walked out of the kitchen and turned the living room light on. She then noticed her wife standing behind her boss wearing a revealing robe.  
“Catra!” She exclaimed.  
“Adora?” She gasped, realizing she was not standing behind her, but rather a man she had never seen before. She quickly covered herself as best she could.  
“What is the meaning of this?” George asked.  
“Well, what is...” Adora stammered, “Yeah, what is the meaning of...Oh the meaning of it! You want to know the meaning of it and the meaning of it is that this is the traditional Horde greeting of hospitality.” Catra ran up in front of Adora who repeated the action, “Guess who?”  
“Oh is that my host behind me?” Catra asked.  
“It certainly is.”  
“Lovely to make your acquaintance.”  
“Yes!”  
“See, I forgot to tell you my wife is from the Horde.”  
“Oh, how exotic!” Lance said.  
“We don’t break bread with those from the Horde.” George snapped.  
“Oh, hush, George! Have you no culture at all?” He chuckled, “And that dress!”  
“Yes! It’s...It’s so...Horde, is what it is! Yes!” Adora blushed and struggled not to stammer seeing her in that outfit.  
“Can i just see you in the kitchen for a moment, sweetheart?” Catra grabbed Adora’s hand and dragged her into the kitchen behind her.  
“Yes!” Adora said, blowing out the candles on her way in.  
“Who are those people?” Catra exclaimed.  
“What are you wearing?” Adora asked.  
“Why are they here?”  
“What are you wearing?” Adora growled at her.  
“Well it’s our anniversary!”  
“Our anniversary of what?”  
“Well, if you don’t know, I’m not going to tell you!”  
“That...That man through there is my boss, Mr. George! And his dear husband, Mr. Lance! The heart on the calendar was a reference to his shirt!” Adora said, pointing to the calendar.  
“You move at the speed of sound and I can make a pen float through the air. Who needs to abbreviate?” Catra asked.  
“Darling, listen, it’s all romantic to do the candles, the music, that stunning outfit...I don’t want to be unappreciative, but right now...”  
“Your boss and his husband are expecting a home-cooked meal.”  
“Exactly.” Catra sighed and looked over to the kitchen table, “Any chance they’d settle for a single chocolate-covered strawberry split three ways?” Adora shook her head. “I might have a better idea.” Catra snapped her fingers and was suddenly in a different, much more dinner appropriate dress. She shooed Adora out of the kitchen to go keep George and Lance occupied while she worked on dinner. Adora sat down on the couch with the two and George began to tell her about his new plans for the office. “So I said, ‘If we orient the forms horizontally rather than vertically, we can use twice the paper, we can bill twice the cost.” George said proudly. Adora laughed, “You truly are a pioneer! But the larger purpose of the forms is...?” She questioned “Was to analyze our input and our output.” “Huh.” Adora thought, still not understanding her job in the slightest. “You’re awfully dense, aren’t you, Adora?” Adora raised her eyebrows and tilted her head slightly. In the kitchen, Catra quietly opened the back door, letting Double Trouble in who was carrying way more bags and containers than they should be able to carry. “Oh, Double Trouble! You’re a lifesaver!” “Oh, what kind of housespouse would I be if I didn’t have a gourmet meal for four just lying about the place? Not that Ralph ever wants to eat anything other than baked beans which explains a lot about his personal appeal, mind you.” The two of them set down the dishes on the kitchen island. Double Trouble dropped an empty pot which made quite a loud crash, “Oh no!” They shouted. “Do you think Catra needs help in the kitchen? We haven’t any tidbits or tartlets out here, nary a pig in a blanket.” George rested his hands on his hips. “No that’s so kind of you. But I’m sure she’s absolutely fine in there!” Adora called to the kitchen. “Oh, thank you, Double Trouble. I think I’ve got it covered from here.” Catra began leading them out the door. “Oh, are you sure, dear? Many hands make light work. And many mouths make good gossip,” they muttered with a smirk. “You’re so naughty!” Catra laughed, continuing to lead them out the door. “Oh, shall I just pre-heat the oven then, dear.” “That won’t be necessary.” “Oh, alright then. Well I know you’re in a pinch so this menu can be done in a snap. Lobster Thermidor with mini-minced meat turnovers to start. Chicken à la King with twice-cooked new potatoes for your second course. And Steak Diane and mint jellies for your main,” Double Trouble walked around, listing off all of the courses of the meal, “Do you set your own jellies, dear?” They pointed at Catra. “Yes.” She said, not quite knowing what that meant. “Good girl.” They smiled, “Recipe cards are on the counter there. Bon appétit!” Catra finally got them to leave and quickly shut the door behind them. She immediately began opening every cabinet in the kitchen, pots and pans flying every which way. She was determined to get this meal done in time. “Oh, oh. You two stay put. I sense a domestic emergency, so...” Lance rose from his seat and made his way for the kitchen. “Mr. Lance, please don’t. You can’t,” Adora begged him. If she could sweat, she would definitely be doing that right about now, “You...Please...” she stammered. Lance was already opening the closed shutters to the kitchen. Adora panicked, knowing that if he saw Catra floating things through the air that would be the end of their time in Westview. Suddenly, she thought of what to do. “Yeah, take out the papers and the trash,” she began to sing, Lance had turned away just in time to look at her instead. Catra looked at her with wide eyes, “Or you won’t get no spending cash,” Catra tilted her head, her mouth falling open slightly. She continued preparing the dishes, thankful for the distraction but this being the last one she expected, “If you don’t scrub the kitchen floor. You ain’t gonna rock and roll no more. Yakety yak! Don’t talk back,” Adora finished, putting her hands on her waist. Catra took the opportunity to close the shutters once again. “Well, why don’t we have a nice sing-a-long, all together then, shall we?” Adora suggested, grabbing a ukulele that was propped up against the wall. Catra focused her magic on the raw chicken, attempting to cook it, but completely burning it instead, “Oh no, too much!” She attempted to reverse it, which only turned it into a basket of eggs instead, “Oh no, not enough!” “Old MacDonald had a farm,” Adora sang, strumming the ukulele. “Ee-I-Ee-I-O,” Lance sang. “And on that farm he had a...” Adora looked at George expectantly, but he did not look amused in the slightest, “had a...pig,” Adora squeaked. “Ee-I-Ee-I-O,” Adora and Lance sang. The two of them continued singing while George shook his head. Catra was panicking, everywhere around her the recipes were going wrong, spilling, burning, etc. “Oh, what was I supposed to do again? Oh, what was the main course again? It was...steak...” she frantically reviewed the floating recipe cards, “No. Steak...Steak...Diane!” She shouted, finally finding the card. “Yes?” Adora called back accidentally, “Oh, I think that must be my wife summoning me.” “She calls you ‘Diane?” George asked. “Yes...it’s her pet name for me,” she explained, “I’m just coming, Fred.” She picked the first random name that came to mind, “Excuse me a moment.” Catra lifted the two lobsters in the air just as Adora came bursting through the kitchen door. Catra gasped and accidentally sent both flying out the window. “How can I be of assistance?” Adora asked. “Well, the chicken is no longer a chicken and the lobsters just flew the coop so the steak is the last man standing. It says here I can cut down the prep time with a meat tenderizer,” she read the recipe card. “Excellent plan. Where’s the tenderizer?” “I’m looking at her,” Catra said, handing Adora the tenderizer. “Ah,” she said. “Hoo-hoo in there!” Lance called, opening the shutters. “Hoo-hoo back to you,” Catra said, closing the shutters, she sighed, “Okay. Finish the meat, find the lobsters. I’ll be right back.” Catra untied her apron and tossed it in Adora’s face. She walked out the door, “I hope you’re hungry,” she chuckled. “Starved is more like it,” George said. “My head is starting it feel woozy,” Lance told her. Adora pounded the tenderizer into the steak, causing quite a loud thump. She was now wearing Catra’s apron over her suit. “Were either of you aware that married men are killing single men at at alarming rate?” Catra called in an attempt to distract them from the obvious commotion coming from the kitchen. “What are you going on about?” George questioned her. Another loud thump came from the kitchen, “And what’s going on in there?” He began to walk towards the kitchen when Catra fell in front of him, causing him to catch her. He helped her up and there was knocking at the door. Adora and Catra ran to get the door. It was Double Trouble holding a pineapple? “Oh, you didn’t answer the back door,” they handed Catra the pineapple, “For your upside-down cake. Oh! Hi, I...” They started, noticing Adora standing there. But Catra quickly shut the door. “Who was that?” George asked. “A salesman!” Catra called. “Telegram!” Adora called at the same time, “A man selling telegrams.” “Wouldn’t you know it. Good news is more expensive,” Catra said, laughing. “I couldn’t find the lobsters and did you want the meat tender or pulverized?” Adora whispered. “Oh dear,” Catra said, taking the apron from her wife and running back to the kitchen. “Well, I think tonight’s going swimmingly,” Adora smiled, “Anyone for Parcheesi?” She asked. “My head is spinning,” Lance said. “Oh, Mr. Lance...” Adora ran over and sat him down on the couch, fanning his face. “Did you hear that? My husband’s head is spinning. Generally speaking I don’t like his head to do that,” George snapped. Catra quickly scanned over what food there was left, “Time to improvise,” she said, grabbing a whisk and the eggs. “You know, I’m beginning to think you’re not management material, Adora. You know, I had high hopes for you. But from what I’m seeing here tonight, you can barely keep it together. I mean, look around. There’s all this chaos going on in your household. Now, when are we gonna eat?” George went off on Adora. While he was doing that, Catra had completely set the table. “Dinner is served,” she said with a smile. “Breakfast for dinner? How very...” George started. “Horde,” Lance finished for him. “Ooh! Let’s have a toast,” Adora exclaimed, picking up a glass of wine, “To my lovely and talented wife.” “To our esteemed guests,” Catra added. “Yes. Cin cin,” said Adora. They clinked their glasses together. “Well, please eat before it gets cold,” Catra said. Everyone took their seats at the table. “So, where did you two move from? What brought you here? How long have you been married? And why don’t you have children yet?” Lance questioned. Catra scoffed and then went silent. “I think what my wife means to say is that we moved from...” Adora trailed off. “Yes, we moved from...” Catra waved her hand, trying to remember. “And we were married...” Adora squinted. “Yes, yes, we were married in...” Catra looked to Adora for help. “Well? Moved from where? Married when?” “Now, patience, George. They’re setting up their story. Let them tell it.” “We...Our story...” Catra let out a nervous laugh. “Yes, what exactly is your story?” “Oh, just leave the poor kids alone.” “No, really, I mean, I think it’s a perfectly simple question. Honestly. Why did you come here? Why?” Catra’s heart began pounding in her ears, she could hear the blood rushing in her head. George slammed his hand down on the table, “Damn it, why? Why did you...” George stopped. He was choking. “Oh, George, stop it.” Catra’s eyes widened, all she could do was stare. “Stop it,” Lance chuckled, “Stop it. Stop it. Stop it,” Adora looked terrified, “Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it,” Lance continued giggling. George fell out of his chair onto the ground, still choking. Adora stared at him, dread filling her face. “Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it,” Lance continued, sounding like a broken record. Catra looked up at Adora, the two made eye contact, “Adora help him,” Catra said in a low voice. Adora immediately obeyed, kneeling down by George. She took her hand and phased it through his neck, reaching around until she felt what had been blocking his throat. She pulled out a single chocolate-covered strawberry and held it up. George began to cough. Adora helped him up, “Let me help you up. Give me your hand,” she said, “Alright, steady on, sir.” George panted but seemed otherwise fine. He looked down at his watch, “Well, would you look at the time?” He chuckled. “Yes. We’d better be going,” Lance agreed. “Well...Are you both alright?” Catra asked. “We had such a lovely time,” Lance said. He came up behind Catra and placed his hands over her eyes, “This guest is leaving your home.” “Yes, thank you for coming.” Catra shook his hand. “You made me proud tonight, kid. First thing Monday morning, you and me are gonna have a little chat. We’ll see about that promotion,” George said, shaking Adora’s hand. “Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!” Adora exclaimed. Catra opened the door and let them both outside. Somehow, one of the lobsters had found its way on the outside of their front door. “Oh...What a charming door knocker,” Lance said, knocking it against the door a couple of times, “Goodnight,” he said. Catra shut the door behind him. Catra and Adora let out a deep sigh of relief. Adora changed back to her normal appearance. “We are an unusual couple, you know?” Catra said, sitting down on the couch. “Oh I don’t thing that was ever in question,” Adora said, wrapping her arm around her. “Well, what I mean is...We don’t have an anniversary.” Catra noticed. “Huh.” Adora thought. “Or a song. Or even wedding rings.” “Well, we could remedy that. Today could be our anniversary.” “Of what? Surviving our first dinner party?” Catra asked. “Precisely. And our song could be?” “Yakety Yak, naturally.” Catra chuckled. “Naturally.” “Hmm. And the rings?” “Well, couldn’t you make some for us?” Adora held her hand out, Catra did the same. She waved her finger and suddenly they both had wedding rings on. Adora’s was a simple band, and Catra’s was a delicate wire design with a gem in the middle. “I do,” Adora said, she turned to look at Catra, “Do you?” She asked her. “Yes, I do.” She said. They two held hands and looked at each other. “And they lived happily ever after,” Adora said. Catra leaned in they kissed each other softly. Adora clicked a button on the TV remote and the two smiled. The credits began to roll and two gloves hands finished up scribbling in a small notebook. She was surrounded by blinking lights and dials. Purple hair fell over her shoulders and as she toyed with a large remote control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y’all so the line spacing at the end got all funky and it won’t let me fix it >:|  
> so uh my bad g


End file.
